1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a flowing fluid, in particular a metering valve or an injector for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known fuel injector for internal combustion engines (published German patent application document DE 195 27 049 A1), the valve-seat member having a valve opening and a valve seat is situated in a tubular valve seat support offset relative to the free end of this support and delimits the valve chamber of the valve together with this valve seat support. An atomizing device which is inserted into the valve seat support and is situated downstream from the valve opening in the flow direction of the fluid includes a bowl-shaped spray orifice disk having a bowl base and a bowl edge. The bowl base is seated on the flat free end face of the free valve-seat member in a planar manner, and the bowl edge is supported on the valve seat support. The spray orifice disk is fixedly connected both to the valve seat support and to the valve-seat member by a circumferential weld seam on the bowl edge and by an annular weld seam in the bowl base. Four spray orifices are located in the central region of the bowl base which coincides with the valve opening, the orifices being situated on a hole circle having a circle center coaxial with the valve opening. The spray orifices are produced with the aid of spark erosion or stamping and may be run perpendicularly or obliquely through the bowl base.
A known fuel injector for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, in particular for directly injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine (published German patent application document DE 100 48 935 A1), includes a valve member which may be operated by an actuator and which cooperates with a valve seat formed on a valve-seat member and surrounding a valve opening in order to open and close the valve. A disk-shaped swirl element, which is also referred to as a spray orifice disk, is situated downstream from the valve seat and has an intake region communicating with the valve opening and multiple outlet openings, also referred to as spray orifices. The spray orifices are situated centrally in each swirl chamber. A swirl duct runs from the intake region to each swirl chamber and opens tangentially into the same, so that the fuel flowing from the intake region to the swirl chambers flows asymmetrically against the swirl chambers. The swirl element is made of sheet metal, the opening structures of the intake region, swirl ducts and swirl chambers being introduced with the aid of stamping, embossing, spark eroding or laser drilling. Due to the swirl element, good atomization of the fuel spray-discharged with high pressure is achieved.